


I Can't Control My Dreams

by kipsi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Venom, Praise Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: Sleeping has been difficult ever since Venom appeared into Eddie's life. He's not left alone even with his dreams.





	I Can't Control My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self-indulgent. I woke up in the morning to this scenario playing in my mind and had to write it out.

It was 2 AM and Eddie still couldn’t sleep.

He tossed and turned in his bed, feeling sweaty and his skin radiating warmth. It had been like this for a week now, he thought in a haze as he yanked his shirt off and threw it onto the floor, his boxer shorts soon following and leaving his skin vulnerable to the cold of the night that right now felt like a blessing.

It seemed like he couldn’t sleep anymore if he was wearing something, be it as little as his underwear. He wondered idly if it was because of Venom, but the train of thought came to an end soon enough and he didn’t hear the others’ voice to confirm or deny his theory. Venom was silent. And he was tired, his eyes barely keeping open anymore, now that he felt more comfortable.

He didn’t even realize when he slipped into sleep.

\--

There was soft skin under his hands, pressed against him and pulling him closer. Eddie’s breath and heartbeat were rapid when he felt more warmth, shivering at the touch and feeling himself getting even harder, his blood rushing down and making him light-headed.

He was being enveloped into a slick, wet warmth and he was already aching, moaning at feeling so good yet it not being enough, his body moving on its own accord. He was gripping the softness of those slender hips and thrusting deeper, burying himself into the heat that clenched around him, making him groan. He was so hard, so ready to give in and come, but he wanted to make the feeling last.

The soft lips brushed against his ear and he was about to turn his head to kiss them when he was violently yanked into darkness.

He heard an annoyed growl and Eddie let out a shaky breath, realizing that he was now awake, still hard and that he had been rutting against a pillow like an animal in heat. He felt embarrassed. It was like he was a teenager once again.

**_Eddie._ **

Venom’s growl made him shiver, still feeling the remains of his dream. **_Your pulse is elevated. You enjoyed that dream._** Eddie felt his face burning at the tone of Venom’s voice, feeling the accusatory of it and deep annoyment inside him where the symbiote was resting.

He had finally fallen asleep and gotten a damn nice dream, too, and now it was all gone in a heartbeat thanks to his other half, or whatever Venom was. “Yeah, and you cockblocked me. Thanks,” his voice came out rough and miffed. He hadn’t gotten laid in what felt like forever and the dream had felt so real. And he was still achingly hard. Fuck.

**_Who was that woman?_ **

“Shouldn’t you know? If you can see even my dreams,” he bit back and felt the symbiote’s growl even before he heard it inside his head. **_You belong to us, Eddie._** The voice was sharp, greedy. “It was a dream.” **_Your mind thought it real._** The movement inside his body started, Eddie feeling how the presence spread and started to surface. Soon he was face to face with sharp teeth and glowing eyes. “That’s what dreams are.”

“I can’t control them.”

**_We can help._ **

Eddie looked at Venom, confused. He was also feeling glimpses of other emotions that weren’t really his own, too fast to really name them all. But he could see the eyes before him narrowing. **_Dreams, Eddie. We can make them reality. We can modify them. We can give you dreams that’ll leave you wanting for more._**

**_All we need is for you to ask._** Venom’s tone was smug, that long tongue swirling and making Eddie lose focus for a moment. He swallowed thickly, trying to convince himself that Venom was not talking about what he thought that he was talking about. He felt the other’s amusement directed at him and lost his breath.

He jerked, startled when he suddenly felt a warm tentacle-like appendage slither against his side, teasing his muscles there and making him question his life choices. He had been thinking about it, sure, but. He had tried not to, knowing that Venom was always listening in. **_We can give you what you want, Eddie._** He shuddered at the growl in his ear, the voice also inside his head and the hot breath and tongue so close now that it left him shaking.

The tentacle caressed his side, Eddie biting his lip at how nice it felt. He wanted to get off so badly, the dream had been too intense, left him leaking pre-come, and now he was getting even more aroused. He closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath.

“ _Please_ ,” the whisper left him, and he immediately felt satisfaction coursing through him, Venom purring and making more of those tentacles surface. **_Good boy._**

The endearment made Eddie’s heartbeat pick up, his cheeks warming in embarrassment. But he didn’t have time to think more of it or how absolutely fucked he was, Venom chuckling at his thoughts, when he felt himself pinned to the bed, the warm and soft tentacles wrapping around his wrists and ankles and keeping him in place.

He couldn’t help but whimper when the tentacles caressed his inner thighs, so close to where he wanted them but still so far away. **_We’ll take care of you, Eddie_** , the promise rang in his ears and inside his head. The hot, wet and slightly rough tongue tasted his flesh, licking his ear and down his neck and front, the sensation new and alien, but also very nice. Eddie threw his head back and writhed at the rough wetness that lapped at him, the tongue swirling around his neck and making his breath catch, feeling slight pressure there.

**_You like that. We like how you feel. We like how we feel. So delicious._ **

Eddie moaned when the tongue tightened around his throat.

He felt pre-come trickling down the shaft of his cock, still untouched and driving him mad. **_Soon_** , Venom growled, Eddie’s cock twitching at the promise. He groaned, feeling the tongue moving when he swallowed before Venom untangled it.

The tentacles caressing now his hips moved to his nipples and assaulted them at the same time when the saliva-coated tongue invaded his mouth. Eddie moaned into the too-wet kiss, if you could call it that. He could feel Venom’s possessiveness and he shuddered. **_MINE_** , the growl rang in his head, over and over, as warm and slick tentacles wrapped themselves around his cock and made Eddie let out a sob.

The pleasure he was feeling was enveloping him, his throat full with tongue too long and thick it was hard to breathe, the wet tentacles assaulting all of his nerve endings at the same time, teasing the head of his cock and guiding it into a tight warmth that made him see stars. He couldn’t move, still completely helpless and retained by the tentacles that just kept surfacing now, teasing him and leaving him choking on the tongue that kept fucking his throat, his hips trying to thrust deeper but without success. **_MmmmMMmMM you taste so good like this, Eddie. Feel so good. We love it._**

He couldn’t speak, couldn’t think.

There were new tentacles teasing his balls and circling his hole. He was sure that he would come the moment they entered him. **_We’ll make it good. So good_** , another growl that made Eddie’s knees feel weak, he was going to come soon. His cock was leaking so much, throbbing inside the heat that surrounded it, that fucked down onto it. The tongue in his throat withdrew enough for him to breathe, his chin dripping with saliva that wasn’t all his own. **_Ours._**

A small tentacle entered him, the slick feeling making him shudder, another thicker one following soon to stretch him more, Eddie’s eyes dropping shut when he felt them sliding deeper, so easily.

And then he was moaning. Loudly.

**_Good._ **

He was sure that the walls weren’t keeping his voice in his own apartment.

The climax was so intense, so sudden, that he blacked out for a second, his voice raw when he finally came to and saw those sharp teeth smirking down at him, those shining eyes looking into his. He couldn’t move. And there was mess. He had come all over his stomach, even up his chest.

Eddie let out a whine when he felt the rough tongue licking him clean, still oversensitive. **_You liked it._ Loved _it_**. There was satisfaction bubbling inside him with possessiveness and fatigue that was his own. He licked at his lips, chest still heaving. “Yeah.”

**_You don’t need anyone else, Eddie._ **

**_You’re ours._ **

**_We’re yours._ **

“ _Yeah._ ”


End file.
